


Deceased Pets

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Anger, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, the Sewer King wrapped his arms around a pet alligator's still form.





	Deceased Pets

I never created Sewer King.

Scowling, the Sewer King wrapped his arms around a pet alligator's still form and remembered his mother's recent demise.

THE END


End file.
